Au grand désespoir de Cuddy
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Dernier volet de ma série de fic doc House. Suite de L'amour rend aveugle, la vie à la House et Un retour difficile. Ship Hameron. Un patient à encore porté plainte contre le docteur House mais lequel...


Au grand désespoir de Cuddy. By Calleigh Watson. 

Fanfiction Docteur House. Suite de _L'amour rend aveugle_, _La vie à la House_ et _Un retour difficile_.

_Voilà le dernier volet de cette petite fic dont j'ai écrit les quatre en moins d'une semaine, entraînant le faite que plusieurs membres de forums sur lesquels je traîne, pense que je suis une machine à écrire des fic et dont ma réponse à été si seulement je pouvais taper plus vite… Car les idées c'est pas se qui me manque car je suis de nouveau entrain de plancher sur une nouvelle fic Docteur House._

Hôpital Princeton. 30 ans plus tard.

Les années s'étaient écoulées avec plus ou moins de remous dans l'hôpital. Gregory House continuait de la rendre dingue mais il sauvait toujours autant de vies. La petite Hope n'était plus aussi petite, elle avait obtenue son diplôme de médecin sortant première de sa promotion, Gregory House n'avait jamais été aussi fière de toute sa vie et il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que sa file travaille dans son service, jugeant les autres grands médecins incapable de la former correctement. Et Hope même si elle ressemblait physiquement à sa mère la exception peut-être de ses yeux, elle avait hérité du fort tempérament de son père. Les docteurs Chase et Foreman dirigeait maintenant leur propre service dans l'hôpital, service d'ailleurs et heureusement plus calme que celui des House. Allison, elle était restée dans le service de son mari, mais elle partageait plus son post de responsable qu'elle n'était sous ses ordres. Dans leur équipe, quatre jeunes médecins devaient travailler dure pour être à la hauteur. Les docteurs Ellen et Emily Jones des jumelles qui rendaient dingue House car il était incapable de les reconnaître, il y avait aussi le docteur Hope House et le docteur Mika Jovanovic, un jeune médecin serbe de génie mais donc ses fautes de langage faisait la joie de Gregory House qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, d'autant que le jeune homme avait un faible pour Hope au grand désespoir de House. Et Cuddy dans tout ça devait gérer le tempérament de tout se petit monde. D'ailleurs elle venait de recevoir encore une plainte d'un des patients. Elle décida de se déplacer elle même mais elle commença par se rendre dans le bureau de Stacy Warner qui finalement avait décidé de rester en ville. Elle frappa à la porte.

_Stacy :__ Entrez._

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau, prenant bien soin de refermer derrière elle.

Stacy : Vous êtes là pour le dernier problème House ?

Cuddy : Oui.

Stacy : Et c'est lequel des trois cette fois ?

Cuddy : Aucune idée, et c'est pas un des trois qui va parler.

Stacy : Le patient n'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait.

Cuddy : Il a juste dit le Docteur House. Et comme ses trois là alternent les consultations comme ils le désirent, ils sont ingérables.

Stacy : Oui Allison récupère souvent les consultations des deux autres mais se n'est pas toujours le cas. Je ne pense pas que se soit elle, mais il vaut mieux en être sûr.

Cuddy : Ils sont désespérants.

Stacy : Allons voir se patient.

Salle d'examen n°9.

Stacy et Cuddy entrèrent dans la pièce où le patient attendait.

Cuddy : Monsieur Talbot, je suis le docteur Lisa Cuddy et voici Stacy Warner, elle est la responsable juridique de l'hôpital.

Talbot : Vous voilà enfin ça fait des heures que j'attends ici.

Il était en colère.

Stacy : Nous avons bien compris votre plainte, monsieur Talbot, mais pour faire aboutir votre plainte et réprimander le médecin en question nous avons besoin quel médecin vous à soigner.

Talbot : Je l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit du docteur House.

Cuddy : (exaspérée) Lequel ???

Talbot : Une femme.

Stacy : Laquelle ???

Talbot : Vous vous foutez de moi ???

Cuddy : Absolument pas.

Talbot : Vous en avez combien des docteurs House ???

Stacy : Toute une famille.

En colère, monsieur Talbot se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Talbot : Ecoutez, laissez tomber, d'accord. Je vais rentrer chez moi ça vaut mieux, mais prévenez VOS docteurs House que la prochaine fois ça ira mal.

Bureau de Gregory et Allison House. Dix minutes plus tard.

Cuddy avait décidé cette fois de mettre le mettre les points sur les I avec la famille House, elle les avait donc convoqué dans le bureau de ses derniers. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, les trois étaient assis autour du bureau.

Cameron : Docteur Cuddy. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Cuddy : Qui était en charge des consultations aujourd'hui ?

House : Je crois que c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

Cuddy : Et qui s'est occupé de monsieur Talbot ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vous docteur Gregory House ! Puisque le patient, furieux a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

House : Ben, comme je ne suis pas une femme. (Se tournant vers Allison) Allie, tu suis bien un homme ?

Cameron : Des fois je me le demande.

House : Allie !

Cuddy : Je parle sérieusement.

Hope : C'était moi qui ait fait les consultations, papa m'en a donné la charge pour m'emmerder au sujet de Mika.

Cuddy : Le patient s'est plaint de mauvais traitement.

Hope : Je pourrais lui retourner le compliment. Je l'ai examiné, je lui ai fait une ordonnance et il m'a mis la main aux fesses, alors je l'ai giflé.

Cuddy : Rien que ça ! On est dans un hôpital ici, pas dans un champ de bataille.

House : Vous savez Cuddy, vous devriez plutôt être heureuse.

Cuddy : A oui et de quoi ??? Votre famille fait passer mon hôpital pour un champ de foire.

House : Et bien Allie et moi n'avons eu qu'un seul enfant. Imaginez que…

Cuddy : Non ! Stop ! Je ne préfère même pas imaginer.

Le docteur Cuddy quitta la pièce, excédée.

Cameron : Hope, vas y doucement avec les patients, Cuddy est tolérante mais elle t'en laissera certainement moins passer que pour ton imbécile de père.

House : C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile, Allie House ???

Cameron : Exactement.

Hope : Je suis désolé, ça doit être la faute aux hormones.

House : Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ????

Hope : Je suis enceinte.

House : Pas de Javanais ???

Hope : Jovanovic ! Et si !

Cameron : Pauvre Cuddy !

**FIN**


End file.
